Part of the Family
by only-some-loser
Summary: Genie and Dalia have celebrated the birth of their daughter, Leanne, and everyone is ecstatic. But, Aladdin needs some reminding about his place in Genie's life.


**AN: This briefly mentions something that happened in my other fic, What They Say and Who You Are, but it's not that necessary to have read that one first. I am officially taking suggestions for fics! I freaking love Aladdin and want to write more for it, whether it be for 1992, 2019, or the tv series. I have seen and love all, and would love to know what you guys would like to read, no matter how fluffy or dark it is :) also, you can find me on tumblr as bands-space-and-monsters-oh-my. I hope you enjoy, and please leave a review!**

* * *

It had been far too long since he'd last seen Aladdin and Jasmine, close to a year. That was completely unacceptable. Genie vowed to never be away from the kid that long again. They hadn't planned to be away from Agrabah that long, only for a few months, but then Dalia became pregnant, and it was a difficult pregnancy. She needed a cooler climate, which meant that they would be away from Agrabah, and by default, Aladdin, for nine months longer than they had planned. He couldn't always tell from the letters Aladdin sent him how well the kid was actually doing, but he had admitted to missing Genie terribly, and wanting him to come home. That was a letter that Genie didn't share with Dalia, knowing that Aladdin had meant it for Genie's eyes only. He would never betray that kid's trust.

But finally, they were on their way back to Agrabah. Genie, Dalia, and little baby Leanne, were going home. It would be Leanne's first time in Agrabah, and she would be getting the royal experience. In his last letter to Aladdin before they left for Agrabah, Genie had told him that they were coming home for a while, and they had a little baby girl that they were anxious to introduce.

As Agrabah finally came into view, Genie could barely contain his excitement, and Dalia could clearly tell. "Gene, you're practically bouncing like a child. We'll be there soon enough," she said in fond exasperation. "How about you use some of that energy to wash Leanne's dirty diapers, since clearly you're too excited to stand still at the helm," she said, gently moving Genie from the helm. He looked over at his beautiful wife, a disgusted frown on his face. As a father, cleaning diapers was part of his job, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Yes, dear," he grumbled, letting Dalia take control of their small ship. He walked to the lower deck, pausing to look at his beautiful baby girl along the way. He loved her with all his heart, but she could make a diaper dirty like no other. It was things like that that made him miss his genie powers. If only he could clean those nasty things with a snap of his fingers. Oh well. It was part and parcel of being a father, and he wouldn't trade it for anything.

Finally, they arrived, and were escorted into the palace. Genie couldn't keep the smile off his face. He had one kid in his arms, but he couldn't wait to see his other kid, the king. They were supposed to meet in the throne room, like was proper etiquette, but Genie doubted that Aladdin would be able to wait those extra few minutes.

"Genie!" he heard from down the hall he had turned to. It had been a year, but Genie would know that voice anywhere. Sure enough, as he turned down the hall, there Aladdin was, walking very quickly towards him, his face beaming with joy. Genie quickly deposited baby Leanne into Dalia's arms, then opened up his own to embrace his other kid.

"Hey," he greeted, unable to keep the smile off his own face. He pulled Aladdin into a bone-crushing hug, wrapping practically his whole body around the kid. Aladdin returned it, wrapping his arms as far around Genie's broad back as he could, and clutching his tunic as if Genie would disappear if he let go. Genie moved a hand up to massage the back of Aladdin's neck, then to his hair, gently running his fingers through it. He could feel Aladdin tucking his face into Genie's shoulder, and he couldn't help but hold the kid just a little closer. The kid melted into the embrace, and Genie could feel his weight against him. Much to his delight, Genie noticed that Aladdin had in fact gained a little weight, which he had desperately needed. The kid had been muscular but scrawny, but upon current inspection, Genie could tell that he'd filled out a bit more, and looked much healthier. Finally, the two released each other, but the smile on Aladdin's face remained.

"It's so nice to see you," Aladdin breathed out, the relief and joy in his eyes clear. "I missed you so much."

"And we missed you too, habibi," Dalia said, handing off Leanne to Genie and quickly pulling Aladdin into a hug. He gratefully returned it, holding her tight. "And little Leanne has been looking forward to meeting you too." Dalia released Aladdin from her embrace, and gestured towards the baby in Genie's arms.

"I've been telling her all about her big brother, and how lucky we are to have him," Genie said, looking down at Aladdin, who slowly looked up at him, eyes wide with confusion.

"Big brother?" he asked, gently reached out to take Leanne into his arms. The little baby cooed, causing Aladdin's smile to quickly return. "But she's your first baby," he continued, still confused.

"Uhh, Al, she may be our first baby, but she's not our first kid," Genie replied. Did Aladdin not realize what Genie was saying? Genie's smile fell. Did Aladdin not realize how important he was to them? "Al, you're our kid too," he said, his voice serious, and ducking his head to catch Aladdin's gaze. Slowly, the kid looked up at him.

"What?" he said, with something in his eyes that just broke Genie's heart. It was a mixture of love, trust, hope, and something else that Genie couldn't place. It looked like fear, and disbelief.

"I'm going to find Jasmine," Dalia said, gently taking Leanne from Aladdin's arms and walking further down the hall o excuse herself from the more private conversation.

Genie could see so much hope in Aladdin's eyes, and it broke his heart. Having people who considered him family shouldn't have been something that Aladdin had to hope for. He should have been able to easily accept that people loved him, but he couldn't. Genie gently led the two of them over to a bench at the side of the hall, and sat down, his arm around Aladdin's shoulders.

"Remember when I said that you were the first friend I ever had?" he asked the king. Aladdin nodded, looking up at him, and Genie was reminded of how young the king really was. He would always be a kid to Genie, but he really was still a kid, a kid who ruled alongside his wife, who was also so young. Genie wasn't planning on leaving again for a while. He couldn't leave those kids alone, with no parental guidance. Yes, they were technically adults, and they were the reigning monarchs, but they were also both orphans now, and they needed him and Dalia in their lives. "And remember before I left, when I said that my future kids were gonna need a big brother?" Aladdin nodded again. "How can you not see how important you are to me?" Genie asked. He wasn't really expecting an answer, he just wanted Aladdin to see that Jasmine wasn't the only person who cared about him.

"I might technically be king," he quietly started, almost in a whisper. "But really, I'll always be a street rat and an orphan. We don't get families, or people who care about us." He quickly glanced up at Genie before looking back down at the ground. "We don't get people who come back for us."

Before he responded, Genie pulled Aladdin closer to him. He was ending this now. He knew couldn't fix all of Aladdin's insecurities in one day, but he could at least make sure he understood how loved he was.

"You are so much more than what people call you," he said, gently rubbing his hand up and down Aladdin's back. "You are, for all intents and purposes, my son, okay?" Aladdin's gaze snapped back up to meet Genie's, his eyes filled with that mixture that never failed to break Genie's heart. How could he get this poor boy to understand that he was worthy of love? "You are my kid, just as much as Leanne is, and I love you so much, you have to know that. You are Leanne's big brother, and an essential part of my family. And that makes Jasmine part of the family by default, and we love her too. You are a part of this family."

Slowly, Aladdin looked away, saying, "I've just, I've never really had a family before." Genie didn't know if Aladdin was consciously doing it or not, but he was leaning into Genie, just enough to be noticeable. "My dad left, then my mom died, and then for so many years I was on my own, then it was just me and Abu. Then I met Jasmine, and then you, and Dalia. I guess..." Aladdin trailed off, looking completely away from Genie, almost as if he were ashamed. "I guess I just keep expecting you all to leave, just like anyone I knew on the streets did. I'm so used to being alone," he continued, so quietly that Genie had to strain to hear it. For perhaps the first time, Genie regretted the safety of the palace due to the guards. There were several guards in the hallway, and Genie could tell that Aladdin was ashamed. He didn't want the guards to hear their king being so vulnerable. Genie just pulled Aladdin tighter against him and held on tight.

"Well you don't have to worry about that," Genie said. "Because family is forever, okay? You are my kid, and you will always be my kid, no matter what," he stressed. "You mean the world to me, kid, and that will never change. You never have to worry about being alone again." He nudged Aladdin to get him to look at him. "Listen to me. As long as there is breath in my lungs, you are not alone. You will never be alone again." He pulled Aladdin into him again, this time in a full on embrace. After the briefest moment of hesitation, Aladdin returned the embrace in full force, pulling Genie against him, and letting himself be enveloped by his warmth and love. Genie held him like one would hold their child, because that's what Aladdin had become to him, and that would never change. He placed a light kiss to the top of the kid's head, and held him for as long as he needed.

After a full minute, Aladdin finally pulled away, saying, "thank you." He smiled up at him quickly, but he was wiping tears from his eyes. At least Genie knew they were tears of joy. "Thank you, for everything."

"Always, kid," Genie replied. He stood up, then reached a hand down with a smile to help pull Aladdin up too. "Always."


End file.
